Obsessive Compulsive
by Metempsychosis
Summary: Yugi is found with a knife in his hand, and Kaiba is found with a lighter in his. The school sends in the Prevention Intervention Service and now they must go to a psychiatrist clinic, no choice.


Metem: This is an introvertive fic, so go easy on me. It wasn't exactly easy for me to write this. This is an expression of my feelings on being obsessive-compulsive. Enjoy.

---------------------

::Self-Deprecation::

Chapter 1: Caught in the Act

Yugi was alone in the park. He was in the middle of the forest that was a shortcut on the way to school. He had left early to be here for a while. Unknowingly, he was being watched.

Yugi looked at the knife in his hand. Should he? He wasn't thinking about suicide. Yet. He decided to throw caution to the wind. He was unhappy anyway, so what the hell. Yami had disappeared; the puzzle had been stolen and they didn't know who had it.

He placed the tip of the knife on the part of his arm facing up right at the elbow. He pressed in harder and put the full blade against the skin. He quickly and roughly pulled it down his arm. It hurt for a second, but then numbed. It took about 5 seconds before the first blood seeped out of the laceration.

Yugi always wondered why people cut themselves and why they liked it. He was already depressed and unhappy so he decided to try to experiment. He wasn't quite sure yet. He pulled the blade down his arm again and watched more blood trickle out. He smiled. Now he got it.

This was something he could do. No one else could do this or make him stop. He hurt himself, not anyone else. He had control over his pain. He smiled again and made cuts across his arm, perpendicular to the two he had just made.

To commemorate his new pastime and tension releasing activity, he etched symbols onto his wrist. He carved the eye of Horus deeply into the top of his hand. He watched his own blood that only he had shed drip to the ground. He had found what he needed to be happy.

He looked at his watch and knew he had to go to school now or he would be late and get another detention. He had enough of those for a lifetime. He pulled out a water bottle and washed his bloodied arm off. He wrapped medical cloth around it and pulled his sleeve back down.

He ran off in the direction of the school, putting the bloody knife in a pocket of his backpack.

-----

Kaiba was sitting at his desk at his workplace. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. He was working normally. He stopped typing and stared out his window.

He looked around his office and his eyes rested on something. That something was a lighter.

'Not again. Please, not again,' Kaiba thought. It was too late. He stood up, though he was telling himself to sit back down.

He couldn't control it. He walked over to the filing cabinet where he had tried to hide the lighter from himself. He was able to restrain himself for a few seconds, but at overtook him.

He put his hands around the lighter. He tried to make himself put it back down, but he couldn't. Instead, he flipped the switch and made flame come out. He smiled. The flame was so beautiful. It danced exotically, giving off such insidious heat.

He lost himself and just laughed. The flame was so provocative and gave him an incentive lust for it. He put one finger over it. The flame licked around his finger, burning it. He wanted to jerk back, but he also wanted to keep touching it. The latter won.

He pulled back a badly burned finger with a partly blackened nail. It hurt, but felt so good. Kaiba turned with the lighter still on. He burned some useless papers and got more joy out of each thing the flame turned to ash.

Kaiba turned around and looked at the clock. He had to leave now or he would be late. He wore a glove over the burnt hand, and, with much difficulty, left the lighter.

-----

The two people who had been watching Yugi and Kaiba reported back to each other.

"What did you get on Yugi Motou?" asked one as they walked in the direction of Domino High School.

"He seems depressed and he cut himself. Severely. What about Seto Kaiba?"

"He couldn't control himself. He badly burned his hand and many papers. He stopped only with great difficulty."

"Okay, we have the evidence we need. Let's go report."

"Okay. This may take weeks to progress and get organized, but we have what we need."

-----

Six months later...

Yugi looked down at his arms. He felt proud. Both arms had several rows of neat, precise cuts. They were all across the arm, not up and down. It bled more when you did it across.

He had cut open the eye of Horus cut on the top of his hand so many times it was a scar. It looked awesome. He ran one hand down his arm. It was bumpy from the may scars and some fresh wounds. He had become professional about it.

He still used the same knife he had the first time. His system was simple; he made one cut, flipped the blade once up his arm, and made another cut, then flipped and cut again, and again...The cuts were perfect length away from each other. Had done so many series like that, his arm looked like pages of a book; each scar right beside the next.

He made a few fresh cuts. He had spread the cutting from the bottom party of the arm to the forearm, keeping the same "book pattern," as he called it. No one knew of what he did. Or so he thought...

-----

Kaiba was burning more things now. He had a hidden door installed into a fireproof room from his office. In there, where he was every opportunity he got, he burned things. Anything. Everything. He still often burned himself. He wore gloves all the time now to hide the scars from the tantalizing flames.

He hurried out the door and went to school before anyone noticed him there.

-----

Yugi and Kaiba entered the schoolyard at the same time. Most everyone else had gone in already. Kaiba just glared at Yugi and walked briskly past him. Yugi ignored him and went into the school slowly to put distance between him and Kaiba.

Yugi saw some people stop Kaiba and Kaiba walked with them, looking annoyed and maybe a little confused.

'He probably just cussed out another teacher,' Yugi thought.

He went down another hallway.

"Yugi Motou," said an unfamiliar voice. Yugi whirled around and saw the same men who had stopped Kaiba.

"Yes?" Yugi said unsurely.

"You need to come with us. Don't ask questions. All of them will be answered after we talk," one man said. He directed Yugi down the hallway with his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi was confused. What was going on?

They directed him into the counselor's office. Kaiba was already sitting there. Kaiba glared at the men and at the counselors.

"We are from the Prevention/Intervention Service in this district. We have been asking, and we got tips on you two. The anonymous tippers said they had noticed odd behavior from both of you. We investigated and found disturbing things," one man began.

"Both of you will be going to a psychiatric clinic today instead of school," said Mrs. Trott, the counselor.

"No I'm not," Kaiba said.

"Mr. Kaiba, we witnessed you burning yourself and burning papers. You have uncharted, untreated obsessive-compulsive pyromania. This can be danger, and if you don't go to the clinic, your company can be taken away from you," the other man said.

"You don't have any proof," Kaiba said sneering.

"Please remove your gloves," the other man said.

"I don't have to," Kaiba said. These people were agitating him.

"Yes, you do. We have permission to search you," he showed Kaiba the signed form. It was legit.

Kaiba growled and slowly removed his gloves. They revealed browned skin and blackened nails.

"That is proof, plus we have video recordings," the man said. Kaiba growled something in coherently. It probably was best left not understood.

"What about me?" asked Yugi. No one had seen him do anything. He was shocked at Kaiba. He never knew Kaiba did stuff like that.

"You, Mr. Motou, have shown signs of a deep depression," the man said. "Please pull up your sleeves."

"What? No!"

"We have permission..."

Yugi sighed sadly. He reluctantly pulled up his sleeves. Even Kaiba was shocked. There were so many scars and just as many fresh cuts. The fresh cuts were on top of scars. The scars were on top of scars.

"That is even a shock to us. For you to have done that in six months, you have advanced to a deep, extreme depression," Mrs. Trott said.

Yugi kept his head down he pulled his sleeves back down.

"We're not done yet, Mr. Motou. Hand me your book bag," said one of the men.

Yugi looked helpless and handed it over. The man rooted through it and pulled out a very bloody knife.

"That is all the proof we need for the both of you. You both have obsessive-compulsive complications. Both of you need help, no matter what you say. You will come with us now, and on the way there, we will tell you about the clinic..."

------------------------

Metem: So how was it? It's hard to come up with an original fic. This was the best one, since I personally identify with it; I'm kind of obsessive-compulsive. It helps me, I guess.

PLEASE REVIEW.

If you don't, I might have to set something on fire. Just kidding, maybe. --


End file.
